Unconditional Forever
by Serenity200571
Summary: I wanted to do a little sequel to Unconditional Love as some have asked it is only short hope you like it


Mark had been driving most of the night, he had been on tour for three weeks, his last match for two months finished at 10-30pm the night before, instead of waiting to catch the flight which wouldn't have arrived until 11-00pm this evening he rented a truck and drove, he had been away too long, he missed home. Pulling into the isolated lane that led upto his ranch he saw the sun was still high in the sky, checking his watch it read 2-30pm he had made good time. Stretching his long legs he stood glad to be moving around, his hip hurt, and he could feel the coolness in the air, summer was coming to an end and his favourite time of the year would be starting fall, he loved the leaves dropping seeing the kids chase them across the playgrounds. Looking up at his ranch was it really ten years to the day his wife of three months had accused him of having an affair and told him to leave. That night had been one of the hardest moments in his life, three times through the years he had almost lost her. One when she left him on the road, pregnant at the time with his now 14 year old daughter Katie, second was the time she found him in one hell of a position with his now ex wife Michelle, and third when he had found her next to their other daughter Sarah now 22 years old, crashed through the shower glass, all had been bad. The worst though was when she accused him of an affair, that had ripped his heart out, never of all the women he had married would he cheat on her. He had left his second wife after three years of marriage and a three month old to be with her and the girls. He missed her so much

Hearing laughter he headed around the back, seeing Sara sat on the floor, what on earth was she up to now. Faith was playing with her she was coming up to 11, where were the rest of the gang, checking around his big yard he saw Michelle, tending to the animals ah there was Sarah and Katie, so that meant two were missing guess they were at friends.

"Daddy!" he had time to bend before three excited children ran into his arms, holding them tight he had missed each and everyone.

"Mark you weren't due back until tonight" Sara looked up smiling she pulled him to her in a hug kissing his cheek

"Hi Mark you must have missed us all" Michelle hugged him and kissed his other cheek

How the hell Nikki had got them all talking and not have Sara kill Michelle when she found out, what had been done ten years ago he never knew. None of the women would tell him what went on that day when Sara and Nikki visited her in jail, he had been shocked to say the least when they all became firm friends.

Now there was a few things missing here, his twin boys, aged 2 his daughter aged 6 and most importantly his little minx of a wife.

"Where is she Sara?"

"Well Tomas and Nathan are sleeping in the office they are shattered think we ….."

"Where is she Michelle?

"Oh Jess is playng at friends with Gracie and…." Seeing his eyebrow raise they knew full well how much he missed Nikki and how much she missed him. Hearing the office door open there was his beautiful wife, the sun shining on her long hair, the short dress had him thinking of bed and long hours of love making, as she turned to say good bye to the three people she had been trying to help come off alcohol she turned to see Mark.

"Baby!" running as fast as her rounded belly could let her she jumped into his open arms, as Sara and Michelle guided the three adults out. Nikki had her tongue deep inside her husbands mouth kissing him like there was no tomorrow, god he had only been gone three weeks and she had missed him. Struggling to hold her up he moved her against the wall his kiss getting hotter, his hands running under her short dress.

"What you doing home so early oh how I missed you"

"I missed you too damn much to wait for the flight, darlin you are blooming look at you, How the hell did I get so lucky with you" letting her down his hand rubbed her belly she had about three weeks to go before the babies were born, her body loved playing tricks on them they had tried for children for five years and had accepted what they had was good enough two beautiful little girls. Nikki was disappointed Mark had five girls and she so wanted to give him another child a boy to cement their love. They had been on tour with the WWE when she fell ill both surprised when little jess came along to brighten all their lives.

Both Michelle and Sara were at the birth with their respective partners who they were now happily married to. Michelle had had a son with her husband and Sara had gone to have a son with hers, he would never replace the one that Mark and Sara had lost but both boys were loved by all. It was a strange situation if you looked at it, Nikki had opened a place for people to come and talk about their problems with alcohol she wanted to give back to help others, she hadn't touched a drink since, Vince had help fund it and came now and then to help out. Michelle had come on tour after all had settled and ended up getting attached to Marks mate Steve, even Nikki and Sara couldn't believe Austin and Michelle getting together but they had. The biggest surprise was Glenn and Sara now that was no way in hell happening but it had.

A few years later he would never forget they had had one of their marathon sex sessions it meant no kids no phones and no interruptions. Mark had been abroad, he was surprised when Vince had told him to head home he could have three days off, mark sure didn't need telling twice, sorting it with the family the kids were looked after. Mark and Nikki spent the whole weekend from the minute he arrived home till he left in bed, making love, fucking, every which way they could In fact Mark told her if that didn't get her pregnant nothing would. He strutted for months when she had rang him and told him he was right he had got her pregnant, he strutted even more when he found out they were expecting twins and boys, he was so damn happy.

"So baby girl you going to tell me what little ones we have this time" he kissed her forehead

"Nope" seeing his sulky face she pulled him tight for a deep kiss

"And sulking isn't going to work, ahhhh now that may just….." Mark sucked on her neck nipping and biting then soothing it with his tongue. His fingers inching up her soft thigh as he sucked harder

"Lets take this inside Mark"

"House?"

"Noo fuck Mark I've not had you inside me for three weeks no fucking way am I waiting for us to go over there. Office now" Mark loved her way of thinking, letting her drag his drained body into her office she threw him on the sofa locking the door. As she pulled her dress over her head, Mark was dumbstruck no matter how many times he saw his wife naked, pregnant or not she still blew him away.

"Come here darlin let me love you, god you are fucking gorgeous so fucking beautiful, I love you so much"

"I love you too baby, get them jeans off now I can't wait" He loved this side to Nikki when she was pregnant she wanted sex even more than normal and hell they could set fire to the sheets most nights, there love was passionate and unconditional his jeans off Mark sank deep into his wife's body so glad that they were together, as she whispered

"Boy and girl" He couldn't get the shit eating grin from his face, thanks to this wonderful women in his arms, he had a complete family, his life was fantastic who would have believed it would all turn out like this, Unconditional hell yeah after all they had been through it had to be.


End file.
